


Broken Stuff

by CrushingOnRazz



Series: All Razz and Blue Stuff [9]
Category: Written in the Scars
Genre: Adult Themes, Asexuality, F/F, F/M, Hailey is usually related to Blue, Halle absolutely is not, Halle and Blue are not related, Halle and Hailey have morphed into separate characters instead of being the same person, LGBTQ, Light Angst, Multi, Navigating Polyamory, Polyamory, just as a disclaimer before this story took on a totally different light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz
Summary: In which I can't write a summary to save my life and Blue is polyamorous.This story is considered canon to the main WITS universe, as far as I'm concerned.
Relationships: Blue/Halle, Blue/Razz, Blue/Razz/Robyn
Series: All Razz and Blue Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743484





	Broken Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, important notes in the tags for people a little shocked by the Blue/Halle tag
> 
> Non-explicit adult themes, children shoo

Blue was pleasantly full, warm and content where she sat on the couch. Greg, being a professional chef, always managed to fill them with good food when they visited, and these get-togethers were always her favorite meals. Unlike holidays like Thanksgiving or Christmas, they always kept it just to their immediate family. Her and Razz, Greg and George, and of course Adrian and his daughter, Sydney. It felt calmer this way, like she could actually enjoy the gathering rather than dread it. 

Sydney was a few feet in front of her, chattering animatedly and decorating Razz with toy cars. He was laying on his back, hands clasped over his stomach and a grin on his face as he responded to her giggling questions. 

“I can’t believe she starts kindergarten this year,” Adrian murmured, and Blue looked to her left, grinning as he glanced disbelievingly at her. He’d lost a lot of his old muscle upon becoming a father, and she thought she preferred it. A bit of fluff never did anyone wrong, and softness had always suited Adrian. 

Blowing out a breath, Blue returned her gaze to Sydney and Razz. She didn’t like the reminder of the passage of time, Sydney’s birth seeming like it had only been weeks ago instead of years. 

“It’ll be nice to have some free time, right?” she joked, and Adrian snorted. 

“I’m more excited about not having to pay for daycare. That was costing me-- oh, Syd, don’t do that.” 

Blue looked at Sydney as Adrian jumped up, holding back laughter at the sight of Razz with a toy car driving directly over his eyes. He spluttered out a “She’s fine!” and Adrian huffed, kicking him lightly in the side. 

“Don’t teach her that.” 

Razz seized his leg, tugging and making his brother stumble. “Don’t kick me!” 

“Oh yeah?” Adrian pulled with his foot, dragging Razz along the floor as he refused to let go. 

“Quit it!”

“Let go, then!” 

“No!” 

“Who’s the child, here?” came a voice from the open doorway, and Blue hid her laughter behind her hand, looking up to see George hovering just outside. Despite both brothers being grown adults, they looked a little ashamed, Razz slowly sitting up and Adrian quickly apologizing. George gave them long-suffering looks, then his frown deepened, looking at Blue in hesitation. “Can I talk to you?” 

Blue blinked, not liking the severe look on her father-in-law’s face, but she nodded and stood, waving Razz off as he made to stand. As she joined George in the hall, he closed the door behind them, fidgeting for a moment before he pulled a phone out of his pocket. Specifically Razz’s phone. She remembered him leaving it on the dining room table before they’d retired to the living room.

“Now, I know I shouldn’t have been looking at Razz’s phone, but I didn’t turn it on,” George started hesitantly, and Blue’s heart jumped, trying to remember if she’d sent something she should be worried about. Not seeming to notice her turmoil, he continued, “There was a text that came onto his screen, and I wanted to ask you--”

The phone buzzed in his hands, and George glanced down, face falling further. Without another word, he handed her the phone, and she looked down to see a text from one of Razz’s coworkers, a nice guy she’d met a few times at his work parties. ‘Image Attached’, the preview said, and she furrowed her brow, using her fingerprint to unlock the phone. 

It went straight to the messages, showing the texts that George had to be talking about, and below it, a photo of Blue that seemed to have been taken from across her favorite club. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she realized what was going on. 

The position Blue was in would have been compromising enough, pressed into a wall by a familiar woman with fiery red hair, but it was made all the worse by the kiss being pressed to her mouth. George saw it at the same time she did, and his eyes widened in shock at the proof accompanying the texts that were accusing her of cheating. 

“Blue, you know that we care about you quite outside of your relationship with Razz, but--” 

Snorting out a laugh, Blue reached up to rub her forehead. This had happened before, but never in front of family, and certainly not in front of Razz’s 60-year-old father. Oh, god, how to explain this… 

“I know this is a bit of a cliche line, but it’s not what it looks like,” she said, voice warbling as she tried to hold back another laugh. Looking up, she saw deep disapproval etched across George’s face. She appreciated his willingness to give her the benefit of the doubt, but tried to get control of herself before she ruined that. Before he could say anything, she held up her free hand, still struggling for how to explain the photo. “Razz knows, it’s fine.”

His concern only deepened, and, haltingly, he reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze as he said, “Even if he already knows, something like…” He seemed to choke on the word. “Infidelity... can be difficult to recover from. You know how much we care for you, and any help we can give, my dear, we would be willing to give it, especially if Razz has forgiven you. I know you have your counselor, but Greg and I have gone to a professional in the valley once or twice, he’s very good at intermediating and I think you could benefit--” 

“George.” she said, still biting back laughter. “Razz and I are completely fine. We’ve never been better. Do you want to hear it from him?” 

Still looking hesitant, he nodded, and she smiled, letting go of his hand to open the door. She gestured to Razz, giving him a look of amusement as he jumped to his feet and hurried to her. As he closed the door behind him, she caught sight of Adrian watching them curiously. 

“What’s up?” Razz asked, and she handed him the phone. 

Immediately, he snorted, and she watched him in exasperation as he screenshotted the texts. “Don’t make fun of him, he’s a nice guy,” she protested as he navigated to a group text. 

“I’m not making fun of him, I’m making fun of Robyn,” he said, grinning up at her and seeming to finally notice George’s disbelieving stare. “What?” 

“He thinks I’m cheating on you,” Blue explained, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Blue would never do that, dad, c’mon. Thought you’d know her better than that.”

“I…” George still seemed confused, looking between them with wide eyes. “I gave her the benefit of the doubt, but I thought you… is this something you’ve agreed upon?” 

“Yeah,” Razz said, tossing the phone back to Blue. “I don’t know how he didn’t see me, but I was at the same nightclub. Robyn’s a friend of ours.” 

George raised his eyebrows. “A friend?” 

“Dad, do you want the details of Blue and I’s sex life?” Razz asked in exasperation. “Because I can tell you all about the people we invite into it.” 

Eyes wide, George said, “Invite?”

Razz’s phone went off, and Blue looked down at the screen. The absolute dork that he was, he’d sent the screenshot to Robyn, accompanied by a text that said “Do I get a kiss?”. She rolled her eyes, Robyn’s response making her tilt the screen away from George’s view. Christ, she was a little much sometimes. 

“What’d she say?” Razz asked, still grinning, and she immediately blew out a sharp exhale. Taking no notice, he sidled closer, trying to look at the phone. “I think dad wants to hear it.” 

“Razz--”

“I’m going to kill you.”

George and Blue spoke at the same time, and Razz snickered, wrapping an arm around her as he confidently stated, “You can’t kill me, or you won’t get anything from my will.” 

Rolling her eyes, Blue tucked the phone into his pocket. “You don’t have a will.” 

Immediately, George gasped. 

“Razz  _ Rey  _ Aster _! _ How many times have I told you, if you want to be included in our inheritance, you need--” Grinning triumphantly, Blue patted Razz’s shoulder, leaving him to his fate as she went back into the living room. 


End file.
